


Big Men Don’t Cry

by animalcrossings



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: SBI Family Dynamic, angst kinda but happy ending !!, sleepy bois (sobs uncontrollably), tommy’s exiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalcrossings/pseuds/animalcrossings
Summary: “Tommyinnit is a Big Man.Big Men don’t cry.Right?”—takes place in the Dream Smp UniverseTommy feels defeated after Logstedshire gets blown up. Thankfully, he has a not-so-perfect family by his side.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Big Men Don’t Cry

**Author's Note:**

> first mcyt fic because sbi family dynamic is so !! hope u all enjoy c:  
> dedicated to my best friend jasper <3

Tommyinnit is a Big Man.  
Big Men don’t cry.  
Right?

Tommy can’t recall ever seeing Wilbur cry. Phil’s cried once or twice from laughing so hard, but that’s about it. And Technoblade? He can barely express regular emotions, let alone any form of sadness. So like the important people in his life, Tommyinnit doesn’t cry. Even though sometimes, he really REALLY wants to. 

Today is one of those days. It’s been weeks since he’d been exiled from L’manberg — weeks since he’d seen Tubbo. His heart ached for Tubbo. He felt the claws of loneliness sneaking their way down his spine, clasping their cold, dark fingers around his sides and eating him alive. He felt the force, the pressure upon his chest, the soreness of his muscles and dark circles beneath his eyes. For the first time in a while, Tommy was completely by himself. He let out a shaky breath.

Dream had come by earlier, not for their daily routine of blowing up Tommy’s armor, but to blow up Logstedshire instead. He sent Tommy on the run, leaving ominous promises to hunt him down and kill him. Ghostbur was nowhere to be found, and it had been a while since any other guests — like Ranboo or Mexican Dream — had come to visit. He was really, truly, alone. 

Heavy footsteps crunched on the grass as he walked slowly toward the remains of Logstedshire — the one place he thought he could call home, exploded just like L’manberg. He thought to himself with a sinking thought of self-reflection that maybe it was all his fault; maybe he was a bad luck charm and everywhere he went, destruction was bound to follow. Shaking those thoughts away with a sigh, Tommy lowered himself to the ground and sat amongst the rubble, the crater where Logsted once stood. He wrapped his arms around his knees and hugged them close to his chest. 

And then, he started to cry.

It was as though the final spark in his heart, the final candle, had been snuffed out. All of his belongings, Mushroom Henry, the blue, and his pictures of Tubbo, all gone. That last little thread of hope he had was cut, and he wondered dully what there even was left to live for. And so, under the light of the moon, Tommy cried and cried until he had no tears left. In a state of delirious misery, exhaustion, and dehydration, he slumped upon the ground and promptly fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to him, across the clearing, his hunter sat perched up in a tree. Dream watched the sleeping boy through narrowed eyes, contemplating his options here. On one hand, he could so easily take Tommy out now — swoop down there and finish this for good. Yet on the other hand, there was no satisfaction, no honor, in killing an unconscious sixteen year old. That didn’t take skill, and Dream decided he’d rather play with his food for a little longer. 

He waited in the tree long enough to see Ghostbur appear, floating over toward Tommy’s side in a worrisome hurry. Then he doubled back, appearing to call out something, though Dream was too far away to hear. The unmistakable sound of horse hooves grew louder as a tall man on a steed clad in diamond horse armor cantered into view. The horse — Carl — was quickly tethered to a fence, and his rider — Technoblade — dismounted.

At the entrance of his mortal enemy, Dream grimaced. The weakened spirit of Ghostbur and his disheveled brother Tommy weren’t a threat to him, but Technoblade was. Not wishing to be caught, Dream disappeared like a shadow into the night, making only the slightest noise among the leaves that could easily be passed off as a breeze. He’d seen enough.

Techno and Ghostbur spoke in hushed voices as they knelt beside Tommy. Seeing his brother’s body, so small and fragile laying there in the dirt, triggered something in Techno. And for the first time in a while, a tear slipped silently down his cheek.

Ghostbur gave him a moment to recover, then watched as the other gingerly placed a hand on their youngest brother’s neck, checking for a pulse. His sigh of relief and the slight rise and fall of Tommy’s chest were indicative of a good sign. Muttering something inaudible, Ghostbur fumbled about in his inventory and resurfaced with a handful of blue that he offered Techno, who quietly accepted and pocketed himself. Careful not to wake Tommy, Techno gently lifted him and hoisted him up onto Carl. Then, they were off, trotting into the distance with Ghostbur following closely behind. 

After a while of traveling, a groggy Tommy let out a small yawn and rubbed his eyes. He felt a firm hand holding him tight. “T..Technoblade?” He said drowsily, unsure if this was a dream or not. “Where are we going?”

“We’re going home, Tommy.”

—

It was the early hours of morning when the trio arrived at the snowy base, reminiscent of a time from long before when Techno and Phil had dominated as the Antarctic Empire. Phil stood, waiting on the porch, rushing toward them as they came to a halt in front of the house. Techno hopped off Carl and carried Tommy again, who had fallen asleep shortly after their conversation. Ghostbur went to tie Carl up in the stables while Phil held the front door open.

He guided Techno into the bedroom, where he had a bed made ready for Tommy. Techno set the sleeping child down and ran his fingers through his own pink hair, which had come undone on the rushed journey to Logsted. Phil placed a hand on Techno’s shoulder, signaling it was okay for him to go now. Once he’d left, Phil leaned over the bed and tucked Tommy in under the covers. He sat at the foot of the bed, murmuring soft words to Tommy about how much he’d missed him, and how everything was going to be okay. 

After a while, he stood and reentered the living room, lightly closing the bedroom door behind him. There, Techno sat at the dining table, deeply in thought, while Ghostbur rebraided his hair. It was a habit the twins had developed in their youth; Ghostbur’s nimble fingers fixed Techno’s hair, making it easier to fight with since it wouldn’t get in his face. It had become calming to him.

Phil, not wanting to interrupt them, decided to go sit out on the front doorstep. He sat in solitude for a moment, mulling over the events of the last 24 hours. Him and Techno had been going about their day when a frantic Ghostbur knocked on their door. Being an amnesiac, he knew something really bad had happened, but he couldn’t remember what. Phil remembered asking him where Tommy was, and seeing the glazed over look in his eldest twin’s eyes. It was from that look that Techno agreed to go back with him, and they’d embarked on the quest to Logstedshire.

There was a creaking noise from behind him and Techno sat down next to him. “What are you thinking about, Phil?” His son turned to face him, pink hair braided and tied with a black rubber band. “Where’d Ghostbur go?” The father replied, seeing his other son’s handiwork was finished. Techno shrugged. “He said something about potions and then vanished into the basement. You didn’t answer my question, though. What are you thinking about?”

“I feel guilty, Techno.” The words escaped his lips before he could even think twice about it. He knew Techno didn’t need to be burdened with anything else, yet Phil found himself needing to talk about it. And Techno sat there, giving a small tilt of the head to ensure he was listening. “I can’t help but feel like this is all my fault. I didn’t help take care of Tommy like I should have. Do you know how many nights I stayed awake, wondering where they were? If they were alright? If Wilbur were still here…” He gulped. “Then he could have. If I hadn’t killed him-“ Phil cut off with a sob. He hadn’t realized he’d started crying.

“If I hadn’t killed Wilbur he’d still be around, and he would have been there to protect Tommy from whatever happened, or at the very least remember it.” Techno gestured ‘come closer’ to Phil, who rested his head on his son’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault, Phil. Wilbur went insane, if you hadn’t killed him he would have found a way to die regardless. And, let’s be honest, we both know Tommy. That kid is too stubborn to let anyone ‘protect’ him, he has to do everything on his own.” Phil chuckled slightly in agreement at this. 

“So don’t you think for a second that this is your fault. Because you are a wonderful father. And I’m so thankful that I’m your son.” A warm smile spread across Phil’s face, and he nodded in gratitude. “Thank you. I’m so lucky I’m the father of three wonderful children.”

Their bonding moment was disrupted by a clatter and sound of glass shattering from inside. Techno instinctively jumped to his feet, then held out a hand to help Phil up. “I’d better go see what that was,” Phil said with an amused sigh. His other sons had been back for only a few hours and chaos had already ensued. As Phil made his way to the basement, where the sound of the crash had been heard, Techno found himself wandering toward Tommy’s room. 

His younger brother sat upright in bed. “Is everything alright Big T?” He yawned as Techno walked in. “Everything’s fine, Tommy, you can go back to sleep.” He reassured, and his words seemed to work as Tommy layed back down and began to snore again. With a glance around the room, Techno decided upon settling in the old rocking chair between the door and the foot of the bed. He found himself thinking about Phil’s words and feeling a brotherly need to protect Tommy, despite what he’d said earlier.

Meanwhile, Phil had made his way into the basement. Ghostbur floated over a pile of broken glass and purple-ish liquid, cursing under his breath. “Is everything okay?” Phil asked, and Ghostbur looked up at him wide-eyed. “I’m so sorry about the mess! I promise I’ll clean it up right away-“ Phil dismissed him with a ‘tut tut’ and grabbed some towels. “I’ll do the cleaning, why don’t you explain to me what you were doing?”

As Phil got to work throwing away the glass shards and mopping up the goo, Ghostbur began to ramble. “I came down here because I needed to make strength potions for something, but then while I was in the middle of making them I forgot what I needed them for, and then I got so angry at myself because I couldn’t remember so I slammed my fists on the table, which accidentally knocked the glass bottle onto the floor.” Phil nodded knowingly, feeling his son’s frustration through his words. 

“Would those strength potions be related to Tommy by any chance?” He asked, and Ghostbur sat there, thinking, then shook his head up and down quickly. “Yes! I made them because I know Tommy got hurt, but I don’t know how so I don’t know how to help. Then I thought about how frail he looked and how weak he probably feels, so I thought a strength potion would help him get his energy back!” With the details for his task suddenly remembered, he turned around and began to meddle with his potions once more. 

Finished cleaning, Phil walked over to Ghostbur and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure Tommy will be happy to know you were thinking of him, and were so kind as to make him a gift to get better. Would you like to go see if he’s awake, so you can give it to him?” Ghostbur eagerly said yes, and the two went back upstairs to check on Tommy.

Yet, when they peered into the bedroom, they were in for an unexpected surprise. Not only was Tommy still asleep, but Techno had dozed off in the rocking chair beside them. With a soft, sentimental grin, Phil ushered Ghostbur away from the door, leaving them be.

—

It was about noon when the smell of pancakes wafted through the house, waking Tommy up. He rose slowly, blinking at the sunlight that filtered in through his window. Techno had awoken only a few minutes earlier, and sat watching Tommy fondly. He tilted his head in the direction of the open door, and Tommy got out of bed. Looking down at his clothes, he realized that somehow, while he was sleeping, someone had changed him into a fresh pair of clean clothing. He wasn’t complaining.

Tommy followed Technoblade out of the bedroom, where Phil and Ghostbur sat cooking a great meal. On the dining table was the largest assortment of breakfast foods he’d ever seen — ranging from pancakes to french toast to omelets. “Oh, good Tommy! You’re awake!” Phil exclaimed heartily. “We just finished the last batch of food and were waiting for you!”

“You really made all this?” Tommy marveled, sitting down at the table. Techno and Ghostbur took their respective places on either side of him. “Of course,” his father smiled. “It’s not every day all of my sons are reunited under one roof.” The four ate until they were stuffed, sharing laughs and tales as though it were back when they were kids. 

Once the dishes were washed and leftovers stored away, the family gathered around the living room couch. “Thank you guys, for letting me stay here.” Tommy said earnestly, looking up at Techno and Phil. “If Ghostbur hadn’t come warned us something was wrong, I wouldn’t have known to come looking.” Techno replied. Ghostbur swallowed, then began to speak. “I’m sorry I wasn’t very helpful in saving Logstedshire, but I know you’ve been feeling down recently and I hope this makes up for it.”

He held out a strength potion in one hand and some blue in the other. Tommy beamed gratefully, taking the items and hugging his brother. The sudden touch shocked Ghostbur. “Thank you, Wil. It really means a lot to me.”

“O-of course, Tommy.” Ghostbur breathed, returning the embrace. Not wanting to miss out on the family hug, Phil joined in, pulling Techno along with him. The four of them sat there in a tight hug, and suddenly, Tommy wasn’t alone anymore. He began to cry again, this time tears of joy. Ghostbur became a blubbering mess, words incomprehensible as he cried. Phil joined in too, muffled sobs between bouts of laughter at his sons’ antics. Even Technoblade couldn’t help but shed a tear at the sheer happiness bursting in that room.

Tommyinnit is a big man  
As it turns out, big men DO cry.  
And that’s quite okay with him.


End file.
